


What the Heck is a Mochi?

by HailHydra920



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, adorable Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra920/pseuds/HailHydra920
Summary: "What the heck is a Mochi?" Bucky asked tilting his head in the cutest way."You're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking."
Relationships: Bucky/You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, bucky x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 43





	What the Heck is a Mochi?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my sister, who didn't think I would write this, but I did. If you haven't eaten a Mochi, you must eat one after this. Anyway, enjoy! :)

"Where? Where are they?!" You exclaimed as you scanned the freezer for the hundredth time.

You pushed items aside inside the freezer, hoping to catch a glimpse of what you were looking for.

"Are...you okay, doll?"

You were startled by the deep voice that suddenly sounded behind you, and you bonked your head on the roof of the freezer before getting out.

"I'm fine." You said rubbing your head where you hit it. "It's just I can't find my Mochis, and it's really upsetting."

"What the heck is a Mochi?" Bucky asked tilting his head in the cutest way.

"You're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm afraid I'm not, Babydoll." He chuckled, his blue eyes shining brightly.

You stared at the man, pure shock written all over your face. "How has no one educated you?! Throw on your shoes, you're coming with me."

"Where are we going?"

"Well, we have to go to the store to restock on more Mochis, then I can fully educate you of their gooey goodness."  
~~~~~~~  
"Okay, so did you get two boxes of mint and three boxes of pineapple?" You asked as he put them in the cart.

He nodded. "Yup."

"Great. I got the strawberry and orange vanilla. Orange vanilla is the best if you ask me, but let's go check out so you can see for yourself." You said pushing the cart before jumping on for a ride.

While you guys were checking out, the creepy cashier was checking you out. You were disgusted, to say the least. 

"You having a party?" He asked as he scanned one of the boxes. "Maybe I could show you how to live a little."

He wiggled his eyebrows and you about threw up. You felt an arm wrap around your waist, and you leaned into Bucky's strong form.

"Look, uh," Bucky looked at the guy's name tag. "Bernard. We just want our stuff. So could you do that without bothering my girlfriend?"

Bernard scoffed and began scanning your stuff even slower. You felt Bucky's grip tighten and you gently kissed his tightened jaw. He relaxed slightly. You paid as Bucky grabbed the bags.

"Would you like a receipt?" Bernard asked with way too much excitement.

"No, thanks." Bucky growled as he glared at Bernard. "Come on, doll."

Bucky put the bags in the backseat of the car as you hopped in the passenger seat.

"That man has no idea how to treat a dame." Bucky said as he started the car. "I mean, who does he think he is?"

"Bernard, obviously." You said playfully rolling your eyes.

"And the name, Bernard! Who names their kid that?" Bucky said pulling out of the parking lot.

"Calm down, Bucky." You said placing your hand on his leg. "We don't have to worry about it anymore."

"Yeah, yeah. I guess you're right. I may have overreacted a little bit." Bucky sighed. "Still doesn't give him the right to be looking at you the way he did."

"I know, Buck, I know."

Once you were back at the tower, you and Bucky went into the kitchen. You set out a box of each flavor in front of him and smiled.

"Alright, Buckaroo, which do you wanna try first?"

"Pineapple." He replied.

You took one out of the box and handed it to him. He took a bite before squeezing his eyes shut. He looked so adorable.

"Cold. That is very cold." He said before opening his eyes again. "But tasty, nonetheless."

"Alright, let's have you try the next one."

Right as Bucky picked up a strawberry one, Sam entered the kitchen.

"Hey guys. OH MY GOSH ARE THOSE MOCHIS?!" Sam exclaimed, his eyes growing huge. "I discovered what they were last night. Changed my life."

"So you were the one who ate my Mochis!" You said as Sam put on an innocent smile.

"What? Who told you that?"

"Samuel Wilson! I'll get you for this!" You said lunging toward him.

"Help! Crazy lady on the loose!" Sam screeched as you began chasing him.

Steve entered the kitchen upon hearing Sam's distress call. Steve watched you as you chases Sam and decided that anything Sam was getting he probably deserved.

"Hey, Buck. Whatcha eating? Looks good." Steve asked looking at the odd shaped dessert.

"Mochis." Bucky answered plainly.

"What the heck is a Mochi?"

"What?!" You exclaimed forgetting about Sam. "You don't know what Mochis are?!"

Steve shook his head. "Can't say I do."

"Alright boys, I must educate you. Sit. And enjoy these amazing doughy ice cream creations."


End file.
